musicfandomcom-20200222-history
It's Too Heavenly Here
It's Too Heavenly Here is a song featuring Angel Dog including Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford in heaven. This music was made for the sequel to All Dogs go to Heaven. Music Scene We see Charlie and Itchy moving on the floor to the cloud where they emerge from it and fly. A dog from the distance of the two flying angels watch them fly over to the floor. When Itchy bumps onto a cloud, a bee flies up staring at him. Five dogs dive into the cloud one by one while Charlie walks by them and four of them ride the surfboard on the water with the driver driving the boat. Charlie and Itchy fly from the floor after walking by the dogs who are relaxing on a beach chair and/or towels. Itchy bumps into a post therein Charlie grabs him and head over to the industry where they clean the angel rings. One dog gets dropped down and the other gets it's rings taken off before being dropped. On the way down, Charlie grabs the harp from the dog who's playing it. He decides to use Itchy as an arrow who spins on the pole and knocks the harp player down. When she gets up, he and Itchy touch their noses using their snouts and the harp player takes the harp from Charlie. They continue on and stop at the cloud. On here, Charlie takes out the dice, rolls it on the floor and they explode causing bones to blast from it. When Itchy holds a lot of them, Charlie takes him to the choir where the dogs make singing noises. He knocks some of them down from there and two dogs throw them to the bathtub. Six dogs on the platform elevate to it, a dog wearing a blue angel shirt dunks two of them to clean them up with two dogs assisting him. A dog takes them to dry their fur up and they turn into fuzz balls, they take them to get bowties added on their heads which Charlie decides to take it off. He tosses the ring which Itchy gets hit by it and returns to the top of Charlie's head then Itchy comes to him. We zoom away from the two dogs to see the other angel dogs flying and the other two perform patty cake when moving on one cloud. Charlie pulls up the R.I.P. from the cloud and drops into it. When Itchy goes near it, Charlie pops back up and the chorus joins in. The cloud where Charlie and Itchy are moves up to the sky and finally, we pan up to the starry sky where the fireworks explode at. Album releases The song was also released for the movie's soundtrack. Variants On the home video MGM Sing-Alongs: Having Fun, the on-screen lyrics appear on the screen with an animated bouncy object bouncing on the text. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h23m30s095.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h23m46s409.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h23m55s221.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h23m35s220.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h28m54s282.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m01s126.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m06s733.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m10s967.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m15s342.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m25s768.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m32s374.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m39s231.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m42s924.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m46s875.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h29m57s710.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m06s933.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m12s165.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m20s546.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m36s393.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m39s417.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m42s774.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h30m46s470.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h31m20s114.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h31m57s713.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h32m03s622.png vlcsnap-2016-12-29-16h32m13s538.png Music All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 - It's Too Heavenly Here Category:Songs Category:1996 songs